Maxmoefoe
Max Stanley (born ), better known online as maxmoefoe, is an Australian YouTuber who made challenge videos and collaborations with fellow YouTubers TVFilthyFrank, HowToBasic and iDubbbzTV. Max also has three other channels on YouTube: maxmoefoetwo, maxmoefoegames, where he uploaded gaming videos, and finally, maxmoefoePokemon, where he still uploads Pokémon related content. On January 6, 2019, he became co-host of the podcast called "Cold Ones", which is available on the channel of Anything4views. History Max was born in Nannup, Western Australia and currently lives in Parmelia. He is currently in a relationship with Katharine Foxx, also known as Katt, after breaking up with his girlfriend of five years, Xantia Jamieson, who met Max for the first time at Steel Blue Oval in 2010. Max is a huge fan of the Pokémon franchise and he also has an obsession with collecting Pop Vinyl figures. He began his YouTube channel in 2007 and released his first video a year later, which was a Pivot animation. He did not start producing prank videos until four years after he created his account. In October 2013, Max took a break from his main channel, due to personal circumstances, reportedly being unable to film due to living in a house with 7 people. In March 2014, Max released a video on his second channel stating that he had finally moved into a new house and said he would start releasing videos again. Originally, Max's channel centered around prank calls and mail opening videos, however, in 2015, Max announced that he would stop making prank call and mail opening videos in order to focus on producing videos with FilthyFrank, iDubbbz, Anything4views and occasionally HowToBasic. Max stopped uploading on his main channel in late 2016, but has said that he will start again at some point once in a tweet and once on his Pokémon channel saying he would be working on a new video for his main channel soon. On the "Cold Ones" podcast, he was surprised to learn how long it had been since he actually uploaded, and stated that the long hiatus was unintentional. Controversy Following a prank call Max made to an auto repair shop by the name of "Lord of the Dings", Max wound up on Nine News Australia. The store owner had complained to the police who told him there was nothing they could do about it. Aggravated by this, the owner went to the news in an attempt to gain more publicity for his business. An Omegle video Max posted got him a strike due to a (censored) video clip of a boy masturbating on the video chat site as a part of Max's "trolling on Omegle" series. It was unclear how old the boy was, and even though the clip was censored, it was considered inappropriate for YouTube and was promptly removed. In 2012, Max posted a video of himself pretending to be a 13-year-old girl on Omegle, in which he ended up revealing the man as a pedophile. The video was taken down by YouTube for the content of the video and gave Max a second strike on his channel. Following the guidelines set in place by Google, Max's account was banned for two weeks and he returned to YouTube seeming a bit more enlightened as to what his videos should contain. Trivia * He is a good juggler. * He can play the bass guitar and the drums. * In the video "Pushing the Ice Cream Machine to the Limit", Max states he is lactose intolerant. * He has a black cat named Kyo living with him and his girlfriend, Katt. * He has a Shiba Inu named Kevin, who owns an Instagram account. * In 2010, Max got his appendix removed. * Max has stated that he has three brothers and a sister. His younger brother, Earl, appears in several of his early videos. * As a teenager, Max was in a punk band called "Your Judgement Means Nothing", which was linked on his Myspace profile at one point. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 8, 2015 *2 million subscribers: September 9, 2016 *3 million subscribers: December 19, 2019 This page was created on September 25, 2012 by BIGSHIT123. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers